Draculin Bride
by Wild Nature
Summary: Mina is an young woman with a complicated past. When she finds out the Vampire who turned her is still alive, she must travel across Transylvania with Frank-enstein and Jacob, a werewolf to battle against Lord Dracula in order to save her soul.
1. Chapter 1

Draculin Bride

Scene One

It began with my awakening. Not as the vampire I am today but the soldier I was first known as. Sailor Cardea, named as the protector against the demons, werewolves, and vampires that rampaged across the plains of Transylvania. My very first battle was a minion vampire. That in itself was terrifying but it got better as I got more and more in tune with this new side of myself.

Born as Wilhelmina Murray, I obtained the nickname Mina from my great-grandmother. I lived in the late 1800s, nearly at the turn of the century and had graduated from college to become a full-fledged schoolteacher. During those times, fear was a natural element. Living in a place ripe for the bizarre, nightmarish, and unbelievable creatures, I found myself face to face with a duty to protect.

But time wore on and I found myself changed in the most horrific way. If I didn't have my beloved friends, I would have lost myself all the more quickly. But now, as the time continues forward, my strength and will are slowly deteriorating and I have reached a new goal.

--

I rummaged through the grocery bag, trying to count to ten. My hair, falling freely down my back to my knees, fell forward in strands as I dipped into the bag with disgust.

"That's it!" I looked up with a fierce glare. "I'm going to ask this ONCE. Who took the beef?"

Frank looked up from the newspaper, effectively hiding the small smile he bore.

I turned my glare to focus on Jacob. His messy black hair strewn over his ears, his penetrating eyes a glittering light brown, he was a beautiful man. Who also, at the moment, had a streak of red blood dribbling down the corner of his wolfish smile. "JACOB!"

"I didn't do anything," He smirked.

"That cost me a fortune! AND it was for dinner!" I raged. "Of all the…."

"Look, I'll just go get some more.." He began.

"No way, Jose!" I shook a finger at him. "You'd just eat it!"

"Well, excuse me for having taste," He sniped.

"Frank, help me here?" I implored. The newspaper lowered slowly. Dressed in blue jeans and a dull black, wool turtleneck, all that effectively hid a great deal of deformation, he looked simple but nearly as beautiful as Jacob did. His bleached blonde, nearly pure white, hair always retained the same gleaned back hairstyle that hid the small bald spot near the top center of his head. His blue eyes looked around before focusing on me again.

"Can't stop instincts. I told you not to bring him." He began to bring up the newspaper again.

"GOD! Men!" I groused.

"Oh, now, loverly, don't be so," Jacob wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "You did get dinner, I just ate it without all of your pretty preparations.."

"Listen, your digestive system can handle raw meat but I happen to like having things cooked. And you wasting my money like that is not fair!"

Needing a breather, I went to my bedroom. I was assured that Frank would put what food I had gotten away and maybe Jacob would go buy more meat. At the moment, I just wanted some space.

I glanced at myself in the mirror. I noted the pale skin and sighed. I really did wish to tan, at least a little so I didn't look so sickly. My amber eyes peered out, large and round. My dark brown hair framed my face, no bangs per say but hair that fell down my shoulders, down my back, and past my buttocks to my knees. My hair was my pride and joy. It was soft and thick as well as manageable.

I brought out the thistle brush and carefully brought down the frizzy level brought on by the cold season. I heard children's laughter from outside my window and peered out. The sun was shining on a winter scene, the forests and cozy homes dotted across the near horizon. Branching out to the far left was the town, a modern state of place to get whatever you wanted. Living in Transylvania, that was pretty surprising but eventually, time had to move forward and catch up to current trends.

Several of the orphans were playing what looked to be tag. I grinned and resumed my brushing before I placed it down as someone knocked on my door.

I opened it to reveal Frank. "You all right?" He asked as he handed me a cup of Sweet Tea. "Careful, it's still a little warm."

I hovered my hand under it and frowned, the heat radiating off the bottom like a miniature sun. "You set it down," I waved him in. It was a clean and spacious room and I was prone to never leave anything embarrassing on the floor. Not since Jacob found my delicate black thong and played with it. I had to throw it out due to his fun and the rips he made into it.

Frank set it upon my desk, also neatly made. I watched him do a quick glance before giving a slight smile. "It wouldn't hurt to add some bright colors," He noted.

"I do best with dark hues," I shrugged before looking away when he peeked at me. I hadn't realized I was admiring his profile.

"Busy night?" He leaned against the wall, his ankles crossed. I grinned to myself, recognizing the pose as something a young sixteen year boy would do.

"Nah, Jacob dealt with the ghoulies," My smile dimmed. "Though it's been getting rougher later. You'd think they'd fade into obscurity due to today's technology."

"As long as there is fear.." His eyes misted over, his fingers unconsciously rubbing his neck.

I reached up, pulling it down where the sewn skin between his shoulder blade and where his neck met was exposed. The skin was drying out and I frowned, chewing on my lip. "Not good…" I rubbed my face worriedly.

"I'm fine," Frank muttered shyly.

"As if," I felt myself move toward him habitually before I pulled away in surprise. His expression never changed though the gaze was soft. I turned red as I tried to look anywhere but at him. "Stop that."

His chuckle went through me. "As I said, I'm fine."

"Are you drying out anywhere else?" I asked firmly.

"Not that I know of but I could be wrong," Frank shrugged and pressed away from the wall. "I'll see about dinner."

It was a flash to his eyes as I wordless transformed. He turned slightly, seeing the blood red eyes peering at him before I was on him. A single snap of the teeth, which brought a decayed taste to my buds, and I pulled away to watch the skin lighten from red to the normal pale hue.

"Good thing I don't have blood," Frank said lightly but his heart was in his eyes. "Thank you.." He ran a finger along my cheekbone.

I smiled, a strained look as I returned to normal. I normally didn't transform this early in the day but I felt better knowing I helped a friend. Those few moments took a toll on me as I moved and nearly fell to my knees.

"Mina!" Strong arms, too strong for normal men, lifted me like a feather. "Honey, are you all right?"

A door banged against a wall and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jacob rearing, readying for a fight. "JACOB!" I used all the energy to shout the wordless order from him to stop his movement. He froze as I hoped and Frank gently lowered me to my bed.

"She was healing me," Frank offered simply.

"You!" A long finger wove under my nose as Jacob practically claimed my bed. He moved with anxious jerks, his eyes narrowed with concern. "This has been happening for a long while now. What is wrong, woman?"

I managed a shrug.

"Wilhelmina Murray, you will not lie to me!" His light brown eyes swirled with streaks of white gold. He bared his teeth, his canine teeth long against his jaw.

"I don't know, all right?" I was starting to feel better and attempted to move up. Jacob's hand pressing me against the bed wasn't what irritated me. It was that he pressed between my breasts and knowing he was getting a feel at that so I didn't feel all that bad when I whacked him in the head.

He yelped and pulled away with a wounded look. "Jacob," I spoke as gently as possible. "When I say I don't know, I mean it."

"And let me up. I'm fine now."

"He had good reason to be concerned. You've been not only getting weaker afterwards but your ethereal traits are progressing dangerously," Frank noted.

"If I knew why, I'd get it fixed but since I don't.." I trailed off with another shrug.

"Then don't transform," Frank spoke plaintively.

"Then who will protect these people?" I frowned. "With the increasing number of baddies, someone has to make sure their existence doesn't fade."

"Don't worry, Franken," Jacob spoke firmly. "I'll make sure she's safe and in control."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm getting hungry. Frank, you get on that while I go check on the children. Jacob, kindly leave my room and don't touch anything!" I added savagely, seeing his slipping hand to my dresser.

"So what happened to my favorite panties?" He asked brightly.

"Long since thrown away," I muttered darkly. I marched determinedly out of my room.

Frank, Jacob, and myself lived in the back half of the estate mansion. The front half was the newly opened orphanage. And new for me was about ten years since current time. After seeing the homeless living, I opened my doors for those who had nothing but I specialized in children. I was once a schoolteacher in my old days.

Nowadays, I, along with my teammates, were an open secret. Because we did good, we were social ably acceptable and pretty much preferred. At least others knew we would do no harm. But I still never let anyone see my other alter ego, much like Jacob and Frank did the same.

Most of the children had come in from the cold. The hired nannies were mingling in the rec rooms. One for the artistic children, one for relaxation if by reading or writing, and then the television room, where a television blared a cartoon. Several of them greeted me with bright, cheerful tones. I didn't stay long, just looking enough to see if something was amiss but satisfied, I returned back to the long kitchen where I found Frank shifting a salad.

"Fresh," He grinned. "The gardens are being very fruitful."

"Only you can grow things during winter."

"Having an inside greenhouse helps," He offered before he nodded behind him. I followed the pointed direction and spotted Jacob roasting a duck.

"Well, well, looks like you're either well behaved or you're still stuffed."

"I'm always well-behaved," Jacob protested.

"He ate two ducks before this one," Frank said, without bothering to turn around.

"I DID not!" But it was a weak protest. Jacob favored Frank with a heated glare before turning to give me a radiant smile. "Hungry, love?" He pulled a fresh piece from the breast, held in ginger fingers. I attempted to take it but something in Jacob's gaze made me stare him down.

"What?" He asked innocently. "Would you like me to feed it to you?"

A sudden thwack was heard as I glanced behind myself to see Frank carefully righting the mug he had sent flying forward. "Here, let me help," I said weakly. I plucked the meat from Jacob's fingers, stuffed it in my mouth, and grabbed a roll of tissue. "Here Frank."

He nodded but didn't look up. I could feel Jacob's eyes on my backside and I really wished that I could be sucked into the ground.

"It's smoking," I said pointedly, glancing at him. He jumped in surprise and hurriedly lowered the flames. "Is it fine?" I looked over his shoulder. It had only been the flame smoking, not the food itself.

"How are the children?" Frank asked.

"Doing well. The few that had the flu are getting better quite well and fast as well."

"Amazing what today's medicine can do," Jacob smiled. "To have seen today, it's a blessing and a curse. A blessing because so much good had been discovered but a curse since some things are still backwards." He stabbed the duck, licking his lips.

"Don't eat it all," I said pointedly.

"Did it taste all right for her Majesty?" He quipped.

"Listen, we've had this discussion before.." I began.

"Yea, yea. My guts are better than yours."

"Do you want me to be sick?" I crossed my arms.

"I'd love to feed you soup," His wolfish smile snaked across his face, the eyes glowing.

"I don't think it's soup he's thinking of," Frank smiled lightly, holding the salad bowl in one hand, with plates in the other hand. "I'm done, are you Jacob?"

"Yea, yea.." He pulled out the carving knife. "Just need to cut it up. Woman, go set up the table."

I stepped on his foot as he grunted, his hand with the knife flying forward several inches before he resumed his cutting.

"He'll get back at you for that," Frank said.

"Stupid prick. Don't be bossing me around," I muttered to myself, ignoring Frank's comment.

--

Dinner was quiet as the radio played on the classical music station. My mind was elsewhere, as I felt the air change minutely and something trailed up my spine as I lost focus on my food. I pulled the glass of wine to my lips, trying to clear my head of all thoughts but something was calling me and I couldn't understand it.

"..ina? Mina?" Jacob wove a hand in front of me and I blinked foggily.

"Hmm?" I looked at him as he blinked with a slow frown.

"Something wrong?" He asked with an intense gaze.

"No, not really," I forced a bite before I swallowed convulsively. I could taste the hint of blood still lingering and my toes curled with a sense of urgency. "I think I'll be heading out."

"Jacob," Frank began. Jacob was already wiping his mouth with his sleeve, pushing up to his feet as the chair scrapped against the wooden floor. "Be sure to keep your senses," Frank stared down Jacob who surprisingly, didn't make a snide remark.

I walked off, my feet quickening the pace as my voice picked up. "Cardea's Protection, Make Up!"

Energy pooled from my chest as it wrapped around me. Black bat wings flipped just above my ears as Tuscan red orbs formed where they attached themselves, shrinking down. Holding the ornaments were a simple black band of metal wrapped around my forehead. My ears adorned in partial red rings steeped in my earlobes. My bodice was black and covered my chest to end at my neck in a frill, leaving my shoulders bare. My choker was a Crimson red metal band just below the end of the 'turtleneck' frills. The collar was duo-layered, the top being a Tuscan red partial cape edged in a Crimson red frill that reached to the middle of my back, the bottom a heavy silver cape that trailed to my ankles. The brooch attached to the dip between my breasts was diamond-shaped and Tuscan red with a Crimson red metal edging.

I wore a duo-layered of skirts, the top a part of the bodice, a black fabric and underneath was a transparent silver lacey skirt. Around my waist was a Crimson red metal band. My arms were covered from palm to nearly to my elbows in a Tuscan red fabric, the top ending in a frilled design. My wrists bore a Crimson red bangle and each fingernail was coated in Crimson red polish. My legs were covered in Tuscan red stockings that reached to the middle of my thighs, where I wore silver legging stemming from the black heels. The silver leggings reached halfway to my knees, and were buttoned up on the outsides of my calves with Tuscan red buttons.

My eyes blinked slowly, the light brown fading into a blood red as my mouth curved into a smile, the fangs white against the suddenly red lips.

The call was stronger in this form but I ignored it as best as I could, focusing on the wind and air currents, trying to pick up the scent of what was traveling in dangerous territory.

"Vampires," Jacob's hiss was from just behind me. His eyes had lightened into white gold, his teeth bared fully as a growl vibrated through his entire diaphragm.

"They've been congressing more and more lately," I glanced at the skies before I took off in a swift run. Jacob kept slow enough to keep in step with me.

The scent finally came fully as I recognized it. I came to a sudden stop with an inward gasp. "Elizabeth!"

Jacob pivoted on his heels, his eyes narrowed. "Her? But how?"

"I don't know," I couldn't keep the be wilderness out of my voice. "Oh shit, here she comes!"

A blacken figure landed like a falling star to reform into a beautiful, if sinister look of a beautiful raven haired woman. With eyes as dark as her hair, her skin so pale it was nearly translucent, and clothed in what could only be considered gothic nowadays, she moved forward slowly, her pointed tongue lapping at her dark red pouty lips.

"Oh, how sweet to meet again, no?" She spoke with a lint of the French accent. "Little Mina, you are still around?"

"I should ask you of the same thing," I spoke carefully, warily. "Where have you been now?"

"With Master, beloved. He has not been happy for so long but finally, he is breaking free."

"How could he?" I spoke harshly. "I fought and won!"

"Won nothing, my dear," She pulled back, her hair fluttering around her lithe frame. "You came to a standstill. But you should know.." her smile sharpened. "Hear his call for you?" Her whisper stung in my ears. "Desire and lust and need… oh, but you have not been exempt, now have you? You know what he wants and he knows what you want.." Her suggestive tones made me want to box my ears.

"Get away!" Jacob hissed at the few steps she had taken toward me. "She is a protector against evil! She will not fail!"

I stood straighter. "No, I won't. Regardless whether he survived or not.."

Her laughter was musical and cunning all in one. "Oh, my dear fool, you have no idea. He is awakening more and becoming stronger. You will find that all of your senses and good will will be utterly destroyed in the fire he brewed in you. Have you not noticed any changes?"

I swallowed my scream. I wasn't stupid but it took a long, long time for those slow changes to happen. I just thought it was merely me becoming a soldier, not because of this.

Her laughter was condescending as I moved. "Deathly Leech!" Black energy erupted from my pointed hand as it formed into bat wings, wrapping around her. I heard a muffled curse and then a streak took across the stars as Elizabeth fled.

I found myself panting before I began to whack myself with my hands with confusion. "God! Like I really needed this!" I swore angrily.

"Mina."

I looked up with a start as fingers wrapped gently against my wrists. Up close and in soldier form, my nose picked up his masculine odor as well as the blood in his veins. I found myself curling into him without realizing it and feeling his hand weave in my hair.

"Mina.." Though he spoke, there was no hint of emotions, as if he suddenly closed off against me. I flushed and pushed away, rubbing my face worriedly. "I'm sorry." This time, he spoke with remorse, shifting worriedly.

"We have a long night so let's get going," I spoke, looking over his left shoulder, unable to look into his eyes. I was afraid more for myself. I knew how I felt and how torn I was. But while I could be more sure of what Frank thought and felt, Jacob, even after over sixty years of knowing each other, was still a mystery.


	2. Chapter 2

Draculin Bride

Scene Two

Waking up in the early morning, my eyes cracked open with visible difficulty. I swallowed with a dry throat and tried to remember how the night went.

It hadn't gone well. It went fast downhill after meeting Elizabeth and I think even Jacob got wired from my own frantic energy.

I sat up slowly, my heel hitting something soft but hard at the same time. Jacob was laying horizontally across the end of my bed, his feet sticking out, one of them feebly kicking as he suddenly whimpered. A very dog-ish sound, I noted to myself.

I carefully maneuvered my feet over his frame and stepped carefully on the floor. I got up as silently as I could and snuck out of my room. I closed the door gingerly, turned and nearly had a heart attack. Frank stood close enough for my nose to be only an inch away.

"What are you doing?" I asked in a harsh whisper.

Frank's eyes were bright as he stared over my head. "I can't find Jacob."

"He's in there," I said weakly, waving my hand. Seeing the look on his face, I continued hurriedly. "I wouldn't want him in but I was so tired, I really didn't care and.."

"Honey, it's all right. It's none of my business…"

I groaned. "NOTHING happened!" I practically wailed. "God! Just jump to conclusions!" I stomped around him as the door opened.

"Hey, loverly, where ya going?" He leaned on the door with a very smug smile.

I favored him with a dark glare that made that look disappear in five seconds. "Go. Fuck. Off."

"Ouch.. What'd I do?" He asked Frank. Frank rolled his eyes.

I took a long, hot shower, trying to scrub my worries off of me. Elizabeth stuck in my mind, and a scene replayed in my memory, one that I wished I could piece together. But it had been such a long time and I hadn't even known what happened afterwards, I had just assumed like I always did.

I could remember him though. None of his minions save for his brides stuck but he came in with a precise lining. Sultry eyes of dark red embers, a elongated face that looked like his features had been chiseled. While he wasn't considered handsome, there was something there that was beautiful and frightening at the same time. He wore his black hair in a long tail that streamed across his back.

Lord Dracula. My archenemy. And one of my greatest nightmares. I knew what he wanted from me. Like the brides spread before him, he wanted me as a bride. Not just ONE of them but THE one. Apparently, there was something from he wanted and I was in no mood to let him get that close to me again.

And yet, while my mind analyzed all of these thoughts, my will was fighting against that blasted curse. In thinking I had him beaten and turned to dust, I was neglecting of my own curse to the point that while I controlled it best when trying to not hurt others, I didn't know I could be summoned.

"Must be clean. Must be clean.." I scrubbed all the more harder, grunting with the effort.

A hesitant knock had me snarling. "Beat it!"

Frank's voice, disembodied, came out gently. "You've been in there for a long time."

"Fine. Leave me alone." I kept rubbing my skin feverishly. I certainly wasn't expecting to have him enter. "Frank!"

"Jacob told me about Elizabeth," he smiled gently. "You look a little raw there."

"Don't stare!" I wove the shower curtain around me, staring him down but he only stepped up closer. "Frank, please!"

I nearly screamed with frustration when Jacob loped in. "NO! One of you is bad enough. If I knew how much you guys wanted a peepshow, I'd have given you Polaroids!"

"Yell all you like and I think you're clean enough. That skin is so damn raw.." Jacob had the gall to pull the curtain aside. Well, he attempted to but I shoved him aside. "HEY!"

"I'm naked. Does that mean nothing to you?" I snarled.

"Well, I'm not at liberty to discuss that at the moment. When you get back from being Miss Bitchy, I'll answer that."

I glared at him. "No, you won't."

"That's not the point here," Frank butted in.

"No, the point is I'm naked with two men in the bathroom who gives no regard whatsoever!"

"Well, here," Jacob handed me a hand towel.

"Oh, yea, that'll cover me," I glowered.

Frank handed me a regular sized towel. I disappeared for a second behind the curtain then climbed out, feeling more than a little self-conscious.

"Oh la la," Jacob whistled. I winced at the high pitch.

Frank was already studying my skin. "Well, clearly something is bothering you. You rub raw when you're highly stressed."

"Yea, learning that the person who turned you is alive, in a way, kind of puts a keel on things," Jacob noted.

"Not just that," Frank finished his looking and gently forced me to look at his eyes. "What's wrong?"

I tried hard to not to vent. To speak, cry, or do anything. The tears came on their own agenda as I wailed. "I'm becoming a monster!"

"Oh, no, no!" Frank's arms were snug around my shoulders in seconds. Jacob's arms around my waist made me realize I was now sandwiched between two men, still dripping wet, and clad only in a towel.

"Someone.. Let go, please."

"You let go," Jacob muttered to Frank.

"I'm actually comforting her," Frank and Jacob glared at each other.

"Here, let me.." I attempted to wiggle out and felt the towel drop. "Ah, fuck."

"Now that's a nice piece of a…"

Frank covered the werewolf's mouth as he forced Jacob to look away. "Sorry, honey."

Jacob's muffled protest went unnoticed as I ran out, the towel held loosely around me. My face was flaming red.

"That got too close. Way too close," I told myself as I dressed. I hurriedly dried my hair and then brushed it vigorously.

I decided to check the orphanage. I also decided to check the refugee location, where I took in the homeless until they got on their feet. Normally, I only had one or two there which was always a good thing. It meant that people weren't being left on the streets.

I was moderately surprised to see no one in. The administrator that I left in charge was reading a magazine. He looked up with a polite nod as I headed toward the children's rooms. None of them would be there per say since it was school time. I wandered outside, the snow drifting down as I sat on the lone swing. I pushed myself halfheartedly, toeing the still white snow. The wind was cold but I felt hot under the cool rays of the sun.

"_You know what he wants and he knows what you want_," I shivered under the implication. In my far younger days, all I had thought was that he wanted me dead, like all the malevolent creatures. He hadn't wanted me dead, not by a long shot.

A voice whispered in my mind, a memory of when we faced. _"I have never met your kind before though rumors of such exist. A soldier of light and immortality. It has been long since my attention was so riveted.._"

Eyes, cold heartless eyes that shone in a red lust for something more than blood stood out against what could be considered twisted face of rage. _"If you do not come willing, I will make you, dear Cardea. I can make you more than you ever dreamed, make you mine.."_

That last word was filled with emotion that was said to have never been felt by Dracula before. Normally, he kept pets and prisoners as well as his brides. But he never truly wanted them save to show off his superiority. I never learned what he wanted from me, I never planned on finding out.

Faced against an evil I thought I could handle, I was proven wrong and punished for it. I tried to make good of my predicament and I thought I was safe.

Well, obviously, I wasn't if the sun was bothering me. I looked up at the sun, a pale cloud covering it slightly.

I sighed and shoved myself off the swing. I wandered back inside and went to the kitchen.

Frank was following a cookbook to make something or other.

Jacob was going through the fridge. "I don't see where you put the leftovers," he called out before noticing me. "Hey! It's breakfast time!"

I rubbed at my face and was startled to see my skin dark. "What the.."

"How long were you in the sun for?" Frank asked, staring at the tan. But as we watched, it faded to normal.

"Ten minutes, tops," I felt all the blood drain from my face. "What am I going to do?"

"Simple, dear Watson. We go to the central problem and solve it," Jacob spoke firmly.

"Defeat Dracula and you will still be you," Frank agreed. "But getting there will be difficult."

"Good thing you have us," Jacob winked.

"How about asking me what I want?" I stared them both down.

"What do you want?" They asked simultaneously.

I opened my mouth and then shut it. They were right but I was terrified. I looked down at my feet, chewing my lip.

"Fear is natural," Jacob spoke with surprising gentleness. "But you're stronger than he knows and thinks. Besides, would I truly let you be hurt?"

"I think Frank would be better," I offered as my opinion. Jacob grinned wider.

"We'll both go," Frank spoke firmly.

"No, someone has to stay here. Someone who can run the place. We cannot abandon the children!"

"That's why we have hired hands."

"Jacob, you stay."

"Nope."

"Damnit!" I stamped my foot. "You…"

"Am a fighter, well practiced, with a great sense of smell and speed enough to against even most vampires, let alone other things. So if you don't mind, which you won't by the way, I'm GOING."

"But.."

Jacob groaned. "Frankie, make her stop!"

Frank raised an eyebrow slowly. "Don't call me that."

"Just make her stop!"

I rolled my eyes.

--

I quietly went through the papers on my desk. Nothing was urgent and I took care of all the current and up to three more months bills. That way, if we were gone for that long, things were still paid for. Besides, I had another stash of cash to use in case we were gone that my hired people would deal with. They were trustworthy.

I still wasn't entirely certain about taking both of the men. Jacob was already planning on making poor Frank the mule. "We'll need this, this, of course, this, and you can carry that too," Jacob added another item to the overburdened arms that was Frank's. In fact, that and his legs were all that I could see as I marched toward them.

"We can carry our fair share," I said evenly. I pulled a cup from somewhere in the middle of the carriage and watched everything tumble. "Whoops."

"See, this is why I was packing, not you," Jacob muttered.

"Should we drive?" Frank asked me.

"I tell you we shouldn't," Jacob retorted. "Especially if we head up north where there's even fewer roads there than here. It's pretty much abandoned country due to such dangerous things."

"He has a point," I conceded.

"Score," Jacob pretended to write on a notepad. "Monster, zero. Werewolf, one."

Frank gave a grim smile. "We should carry as lightly as possible. As long as we have enough money on us, we should be able to be fine for a long while till we get really high north."

"Monster, one. Werewolf, zero," I told Jacob with a sneer. He just rolled his eyes.

It took us the day to pack and while the others wanted to head off that night, I told them, firmly and intently, that we would go the coming morning. Not like we couldn't have gone then but I wanted a while more to just be home and remember that feeling of belonging.

I walked past the orphanage, where the children slept. Outside, the pristine snow was soft hued in silver moonlight. I pulled my cloak around me, moving toward the opposite of town. Old oak trees soon surrounded me. The air changed, subtly, with an old, familiar energy.

Forest sprites, protectors of their own tree. Even if I had just been a soldier, I would've felt them but as a turned creature, sight could give me the ability. I had to be a soldier to do so, so when I saw them dancing, fluttering over the snow as they chased the air particles, I knew that there was no doubt.

I was getting worse. I blew the air forcibly from my lungs, rubbing my face habitually. The sprites, translucent green sparkling strands made into a humanoid figurine, were drawn to me. They swam around me to dance around my head, creating a sort of halo.

My hand reached out, palm faced up as one of them gracefully touched. The fizzle of energy was like static, spreading through me as I smiled at it.

And just like that, they took off to fade into the trees.

"Cardea's Protection, Make Up!" I transformed, feeling my energy gather and double. My senses were drawn out, listening to the winds and earth under my feet. The world was silent as death.

But underneath that silence, deep in my body, a thread of black lined through the land to tie me to Lord Dracula. If I destroyed him, I would lose something of myself. Could I survive being just a human? After over a hundred years of immortality, the novelty had worn off to reveal a sense of being. It wasn't normal to most but for me, it spoke volumes of the right path.

Maybe it was a sense of foreshadowing, I mused to myself. I felt the earth respond to someone coming up from my side. Jacob, still clad in regular clothes without a stitch of any coats to keep him warm, nodded to me. His white gold eyes glowed with the moonlight.

"Full moon is soon," I told him. His grin revealed his canine teeth. "Probably should be resting."

"What's wrong?"

I shrugged. "Nothing, thanks for asking."

I turned and sighed in annoyance. "How is it that you AND Frank can this close to me without noticing?" Jacob was only two inches from my body. The heat coming from him was, not surprisingly, high.

"Easy," He drawled. "You've been practicing ignoring us. You've gotten it down so pat that you can no longer sense us."

"I can still find you!" I pulled away with a frown.

"What are you doing out here if we should be resting?"

"Taking a look around," I waved my hand airily.

"You're not going to die."

I glared at him.

He gave me a bland look. I frowned. It wasn't his usual look with smugness or superiority. I felt it hiding something he didn't want me to know.

"Fine, let's go to bed."

"Great!" A arm wrapped around me.

"Your own bed."

"I don't know, yours is much more bigger. It was fun last time."

"I'll make you sleep on the floor," I promised darkly.

"Oh, harsh." He snickered but he didn't move his arm.

"Jacob, let go of me."

"Nope."

"I said let go of me."

"Make me."

Flipping him gave me some satisfaction. He gave a good line of swearing, looking up at me from on his back. "Feel better?"

"I told you to let go of me," I pointed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Draculin Bride

Scene Three

The yard caretaker, an elderly man in his late fifties, held onto the hand I had him holding. Between our two grips, the set of keys to the garden shed was exchanged. "Remember, there are plenty of people staffed here that they be of good help. It's not that I don't trust you, I'd just rather you'd still be here and not six feet under from being overworked."

"Certainly don't want that on your reputation," Jacob sneered. I swallowed my fillip retort as the caretaker nodded his head slowly.

"Good luck on your trip," he said politely, the hint of his English filtering through.

"Thanks!" I smiled and waved until he was a good distance away and his back remained to me. "You dumbass."

"Threats won't work on me, loverly."

"STOP calling me that!"

He leaned back against the door, his arms crossed as the tiny smile danced fire in his eyes. Dressed casually, though with the thin shirt and tight jeans went against the frigid cold of winter, he seemed to be waiting for something.

"What?" I asked crossly.

His dancing smile faded till he wore a rather bland look. He shrugged, getting straight on his feet. "Think Frank's about done."

I rolled my eyes. "Sure, make him do all the work. Again."

"Hey." A finger danced under my nose. I had a strong urge to bite but I froze myself hurriedly. "He volunteered."

It took a moment before Jacob moved the finger to the far right, my eyes following it. "Hmm…" He grinned, his wolf's smile upon his lips. "Up, down, left, right. Round and round, where I'll end, nobody knows."

I gripped that finger in what I hoped was a painful grasp. "Don't tease me." I hissed and watched his smile turn into a startled frown, concern written in seconds. I snapped my mouth closed hurriedly and felt a slash of pain. My hand covered my lips but I wasn't fast enough to evade the snaking hand.

"Mina!" I winced at the panic in his voice. "Your teeth. Oh, Holy Hell.."

"What's wrong?" Frank approached with a wide gait.

"I'b find.." I mumbled, trying to get around them. "Leab me alone."

"Her goddamn fangs," Jacob pulled my hand away with enough force to have me stumble forward several steps. I couldn't go far since he was directly in front so crashing was the obviously situation.

I rubbed my nose, still feeling the hard leanness of his chest. I glowered as I pulled my hand away with a vengeance. "I'm fine. Finish packing."

I turned and took only five steps to find Jacob walking with a even gait to keep up with me. "Go help Frank."

"He's fine. You need to be watched over."

"I don't need a babysitter!"

"Then consider it a prolonged date," he growled. I turned to face white gold eyes and his own fangs showing fully in day. "We're here to help so don't bitch slap me!"

"Maybe if you stopped acting like I'm in such terrible danger.." I began.

"God! Mina! You have had the most control I have seen since day one," He hissed, speaking through gritted teeth. "Losing it is a bad thing because it'll be too hard to get it back under control. It took me months.." His voice spoke roughly, with a hint of hesitation to talk of himself. "And there are things that I've done that I wished I hadn't done. It takes everything to be in control but if someone else is holding the reigns, you're in deep now."

I rubbed my face, turning to look away from him. "Don't you think I don't know that?"

"So you'll understand it when we freak. You've always done the best and truth to justice because you're not like anyone else here."

"There are others.." I said absently.

He shrugged at that. "You're the only one here that I know of."

I saw the people slowly fading away as Frank watched us with a purposeful gaze. "It's time to go."

We had decided to drive as far as we could get to. I had a halfway new van. Halfway meant it was around five to six years old. Coming out with a new vehicle was a huge waste. Once in five years would've been fine but then I grew up with horses and my feet as transport. It wasn't my deal to go against those who designed constantly. It was big enough to fit all three of us.

"I'll drive," We all said in unison.

"I have a license," I pointed out.

"So do I," Jacob retorted. We glanced at Frank who held his hands up in defeat.

We had a staring contest before I suggested a solution. "Why not we just switch after a few hours? Alternate?"

"Fine. I go first."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. I'll drive at night."

Jacob got into the driver's seat. I motioned for Frank to sit in the front. I settled in the middle row, pulling out a book to read. I felt as if we were going on a fun trip then remembered our destination and I sighed tiredly.

I fell asleep, the book dropping from my slacken grasp. The air was seeping in, cold as the night began to climb the skies, taking the blue to divulge into a blackness. Night was frightening in my dreaming, halfway to realize I was still awake at some level but unable to awaken, as if I were there but not able to do a thing.

I felt feathered touches against my mind, causing it to open without any effort. Nothing I did stopped whatever it was that entered until I imagined a wall of indestructibility, effectively blocking whatever it was.

_"You cannot refuse me, my Bride. Not for long."_

It took effort to think. 'Wanna bet?'

_"You're weak. Without me, you shall fail and falter, fading into nothing. I can give you anything you desire."_

'What would I get out of it?' I demanded. I wasn't really interested. A part of my dream was trying to get me to awaken. I was aware of distant whimpering. I must've been trying to make noise to get the men's attention.

_"This…"_ Came the throaty response and a fire brewed in my loins and spread. It wasn't all lust, it was a need to feed, a need to be as one, a need to be more whole than I could ever imagine myself be. It made me feel hollow and barren after it faded and that terrified me.

A hand slapped me gently, calling me from my sleep. Jacob was watching me, his eyes worried as Frank peered at me over his shoulder. "I'm fine."

"You don't make noises like that when you sleep," Jacob muttered.

"How would you know that?" Frank asked, suspiciously.

I stared him down. "Yes, tell us. How would you know that? Been sleeping outside my bedroom lately?"

He grinned. "Oh, no. I've been sticking the end of your bed, remember? That's as far as you'll let me go."

I used my foot to push him away from me. "Keep driving."

"What happened?" Frank asked me as the vehicle roared and it jutted forward as Jacob guided it off the shoulder.

"Nothing."

"Like hell that was!" Jacob jerked his head back, his hands copying. The van swerved before he hurriedly returned to watch the road. He stared at me through the rearview mirror.

"I'm fine. Thank you for waking me up."

He stared forward, his teeth gritting. He clearly was angry but he left the issue alone. Frank reached into the bag he had in his lap and pulled out a granola bar. "Here, Mina. Eat this."

I munched with a bland look. I didn't care for the healthy foods save if it had a dash of taste. But to save his feelings and not just argue in general, I ate willingly. "Yum."

"Don't have to patronize me," Frank grinned as he ate a bar in one bite. "Hmmm…. Berry flavored." He ate another one with a small grin. He always enjoyed the flavors of fruit.

"Have any meat on you?" Jacob ruined Frank's peace. The other man raised an eyebrow.

"No, why would I?"

"What am I supposed to eat then?" Jacob pointed out. "I need to eat meat unless you want me to eat you."

"I wouldn't taste all that good," Frank grinned, assured of that notion. "After all, some of me is pretty old."

"We can pick it up at places not to mention you can hunt. Now stop arguing."

I'd like to say the drive was peaceful but as the days passed, we kept breaking into arguments. Well, all right, it was mostly myself and Jacob. Poor Frank had to play referee. What I didn't understand, once I finally noticed it, was the lack of supernatural beings.

"Maybe it's because we drove through rather modern towns?" I asked Frank. He sat in the passenger seat as I drove through a rather harsh winter windstorm. Jacob was staring at the white screen blazing by outside the windows.

"Doesn't make any sense," Frank muttered. He glanced back at Jacob and then at me with a shrug. "It could be that maybe it's you."

"ME?"

"Yea, since you're not in one place, they're waiting for you. Or maybe trying to find you," Jacob added.

"It would make sense. The only reason those of the evil attack is because they're drawn to you."

"I'm not evil," I muttered darkly.

"It's because you protect and save. If you were out of the picture, then they could do whatever they wanted," Frank pointed out.

"Well, maybe this will be a quick trip," I said hopefully. I spoke too soon.

A shadowed figure stood in the way of the car but I didn't see until it was too late. A blacken hand came crashing down on the hood of my van, effectively flattening the engine. Black, thick smoke poured from the ventilators and we ran out with hurry. Coughing and beginning to shiver in the storm, I tried to open my eyes before my eyelids froze together.

I could hear movement off to my right as I turned to face it, though I couldn't see a thing. A cold, clammy hand covered my mouth as a slow, deep chuckle vibrated though my chest from the freezing body behind me.

I screamed and elbowed back, only to feel the muscle merely sink in as I felt sick to my stomach. The being had a feeling of a corpse, eerily pliable and disgustingly mushy.

The area swelled and turned more white before my vision began to blacken. I struggled to say something before the world turned dark.

I awoke to the smell of rotting meat. A man sat on a chair, leaning back on it as he stared upward. His eyes were fogged over, blind man's eyes. His skin was a grayish color, and tight around his facial bones.

I struggled up and felt the grogginess intensify. "I wouldn't move if I were you," the chair legs slammed onto the wooden floor. Covered in dust and dried dirt and something I couldn't tell, I tried to figure out just where I was.

"My name is Vetala."

"How nice. Isn't that synonymous with a vampire?"

He smiled, his dark yellow teeth dull in the pale, fading light. "Not quite. I'm an corpse of a dead person, my spirit trapped in my body."

"And how would that happen?" I asked evenly. My head was clearing up and I was slowly getting my senses back. The instant I did, I would transform and go find Jacob and Frank.

"Matters not to how I came to be. It's how I can have it undone that matters to me now."

"Oh really? And how would that be?" I looked up to see him with a strange smile on his face.

"I am normally not as frightening as legend pertains. But I tire of this morbid life and this dead body. I am no longer afraid to know where I will go in the afterlife as long as I can leave this wretched existence."

"So I have a deal and I will fulfill it. I don't normally harm the good, since they are not the ones who harmed me but I swore what's left of my soul for this freedom."

"Not this time. I know it hurts, leaving an existence that you don't want. But I will not allow you to harm me to save yourself. There is always another alternate that saves your soul without hurting anyone else."

I raised my voice. "Cardea's Protection, Make UP!"

Vetala covered his eyes as the light blinded. Shining brightly through the windows, I was unaware of Jacob whose keen eyes saw the light and howled in response. I stood transformed in my soldier form. "You've got two options. Don't fight me and I'll help you find a solution to your problem or I could destroy you."

He stared through me before a smile slowly spread. "Your lover is approaching."

I jerked to the door in time to see Jacob tear it off the hinges. His body was rigid in his energy, his mouth elongated with many sharp, shiny teeth. His eyes were white gold canine designed and his hair was longer and wilder. "Get. Away. From. Her."

I turned slowly to him. "Are you psychic?"

"Being what I am gives me different abilities than if I were human again," he offered. "I see your choices though. It's not as hard as you think if you look deeper still."

My eyebrow twitched. "In me?"

"Oh, no. Of course not. I meant outside your body."

I stared at him. Jacob was in front of me, his body still frigid with his energy and powers. In my soldier form, I could feel it gathering in heavy layers.

"What do you think you're doing? You RUINED our vehicle! How are we supposed to get to our destination now? You owe me an engine!"

"Excuse me, MY car, MY engine."

"Whatever."

I stared Vetala down but he didn't seem all that aggressive at the moment. He was relaxed with a easy gaze. "Well? What have you decided?"

"Stop giving enemies an ultimatum!" Jacob glared at me.

"I'm sorry if I can't appease your blood lust," I said coolly. "Well?" I addressed Vetala.

"I can take you to him."

I raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure I can do that myself."

"Though the physical realm, yes. But the ethereal world, through the mirror image, is a little more harder."

"I'm sorry, what?" I was being distracted by Jacob's still gathering energy, since normally he calmed down. But I didn't understand what Vetala spoke of.

"You think he would be so easy to get to? There is a reason why he is almost imperishable because his holdings is in a place that takes careful maneuvering to enter."

"We don't need him." Jacob spoke harshly. "If you valued anything that I say, Mina. Don't let him help us."

"I don't completely trust those of the supernatural. I'm usually a good interpreter of what makes the person truly themselves and I can't trust you. But if you can help, I'll let you come along, since you've gotten rid of our transport."

Vetala smiled thinly. "The way is far from the streets. We'll have to go over the Summit Mountains to get to where you need to be."

"Jacob," I was watching him who still hadn't relaxed. "Please, calm down." I touched his arm gingerly and cried out when he struck it.

"Don't let him near you," He whispered darkly and turned away from me. There was no remorse for striking my hand, which throbbed in tune to my blood flow. I rubbed it, hurt by his actions but anger soon replaced it.

"Fine, be a goddamn prick for all I care," I snarled. "You, Vetala, head out now!"

"In the storm?" Frank lumbered in. "It's below thirty degrees. We'll stay here."

"I'm going out," Jacob muttered, stalking out.

I watched him. I wasn't aware of my melancholic gaze until Frank spoke gently. "Why not go talk to him?"

I held my injured hand to me, uncertain but I straightened, pulling my heavy cloak around me. "You sure you'll be all right?"

"I'm already an undead, he can't really do anything more," He nodded to Vetala who gave a small smile. I walked out and heard Frank carefully place the broken door in place to block out most of the wind.

It was freezing and I was almost instantly blinded by white powder. I couldn't find his scent so I listened to my instincts. I moved carefully but eventually lost myself and turned to see nothing more than snow. I shouted his name only to hear it echo, drifting away from me.

I turned and felt something move under me. A rock jutted and crumbled as I fell down a steep slope. The hidden rocks under the snow hurt as I tumbled before landing on my side, losing my breath.

"Ah.." I was shivering. Fully lost and blinded still, I wanted to cry. I bit my lip and stood up only to feel shooting pain in my left ankle. "Damn it.." I crumbled, pulling my cloak around me but it was soggy with snow. "Go after him, he says. Talk to him, hah!"

I covered my hand with a free hand, the other pulling the cloak fruitlessly tighter to block the cold. "Stupid prick.." I sniffled, my head falling down. My shivering was getting stronger, my body shuddering harder.

I heard the crunching of snow and looked up to see Jacob. It was too blinding to see his face or hear anything else. His footsteps made bare noise but finally he had found me. I tried to say something but he merely dropped to his knees with a raised eyebrow.

"You're normally not this stupid," He spoke smoothly but his gaze was cool.

"I'm not the idiot that walked into a storm!" I protested, stuttering so hard my teeth hurt.

"You'll be the end of me," His gaze continued to be cold and as he reached for me, I pulled back.

"Let me freeze if that's what you want," I snapped. It was harder for me to breathe and I found myself transforming back into normal attire.

"I don't want you to freeze!"

I staggered to my feet, limping past him as I valiantly attempted to ignore the pain in my ankle. I heard his exasperated cry as he attempted to lift me but I fought him. "NO!"

"Damn it, Mina!" I kicked his knee and he crumbled forward, crushing me under him. His breath was hot on my forehead as he rested himself on his palms, fingers digging into the snow as he stared down at me. "Why don't you listen to me?" He asked, the hurt in his voice evident. "There's something wrong with that.. That thing!"

"How do you know?" I asked hotly.

"Because I've seen things like him. They want things that they cannot have."

"All he wants to do is finally die. That's not as hard."

"And yet he was going to destroy you."

"He didn't say such a thing!"

"But chances are, he is in cohorts with Dracula," He nearly shouted at me.

"He didn't say…"

Jacob's fist hitting the ground stopped me from finishing that sentence. "Then fine, bring him along but I will not let him near you."

"I don't need to be protected! And besides, since when are you so damn interested in making sure I am protected? You're always watching your own ass!"

His teeth bared. "You may think you're strong but you not as like you would like to be. There is always weakness." His head moved forward, his forehead pressing against me. I was aware of my shivering, my teeth chattering. "I can warm you up, Mina, if you'd let me."

His eyes were unreadable, his face expressionless. For some stupid reason, my eyes filled with tears. His eyes softened and became gentle. "Please?" His whisper was gentle but lacking of any real emotions.

"Why do you always want sleep with me?" I sat up, trying to swallow but feeling the pain in my chest blossom. "It's never about loving me."

I wasn't not expecting a kiss, since I knew it was one of his favorite answers to questions he wouldn't respond to. It was slow, gentle, and deepened with careful asking on his part.

I wasn't immune to anything about men. I felt things, longed for events. But since I had been turned, I stayed far away from any hint of romance because I thought it would be too hard to love a monster. Even before, I was too intent on my goals for the future, too different from the others of the same sex that I seemed to bother the men, so I never had suitors. As such, I could be lonely.

Lonely enough to give in. A hand drifted upward into my hair, pulling me tighter. His throaty growl was deep in his chest and his body pressed against me gave me a definite response of his own needs.

I would've given in, for anything just to be near him. That realization was in the back of my mind, as I moaned, leaning more into him. He pulled away, his face flushed before he stood up, dragging me to my feet. "Jacob?" I felt confusion.

"I'm sorry," He looked at a spot over my shoulder. "We should go."

Once parted, the cold had resumed and intensified. He held my hand to lead me back and then dropped it as I watched his back with anguish. I wondered if I had done something wrong.

His smile was sad when he glanced back at me. "Don't blame yourself. I shouldn't have started it."

I tried to think but I came it in to see a roaring fire and Frank and Vetala were in a deep conversation. Jacob's face set in a bland expression but his eyes stared intently at our new traveling guest.

I rubbed my face tiredly, finding the bed and curling into it. I turned my back on the men and tried to not cry. I couldn't help but feel rejected. I continued to shiver and curled into a tighter ball.

Something heavy was placed over me. I wasn't all that interested in knowing who did that at the moment but I felt the lightest of touches down my back before familiar footsteps moved away.

Even though he didn't seem interested like I thought he was, Jacob was still thoughtful enough to cover me in his own blanket. His scent was strong as I curled it around me, breathing in deeply as I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.


End file.
